The present invention is for a container closure which, when affixed to a container that holds finely divided solid material, will selectively provide a clean and sanitary closure and a convenient dispensing means for the contents of the container. The closure is easy to mold from thermoplastic material, and is an integral unit. It is unique because it is devoid of any ridges or recessed areas on the container top surface, so that when it is applied to a container the assembly has no areas for the collection of dust or fine solid particles.
Numerous plastic closures are found in the art which can be used in dispensing solid material. Examples of such prior art plastic closures are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,140,019; 3,493,150; 3,499,588; 3,836,056; 3,966,080; 4,106,672; 4,209,100 and 4,223,814. As will be seen by reviewing these prior art references, they all have some type of recessed portion in the container top surface within which a hinged closure flap is seated, or some type of recessed walled area, which recessed portion or walled area will, over a period of time serve as a collection point for dust or other unwanted fine solid particles. Even in closure, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,812 where a raised portion is provided on the container top, various walls are provided, either on the closure flap or on the container top surface with which the flap mates, which serve to collect dust or the like.
In the present thermoplastic container closure, only raised surfaces are provided along the top of the closure, so that the tendency to accumulate dust in recessed areas which is difficult to remove is obviated.